09.30.13 Minutes
The air of this night is undocumented. Coach Odie “Since you guys roll 50 deep everywhere you go.” …Thank you Coach Ozie Need fans to come out to root for Soccer teams! PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA “Come out and have a hot and ready on me!” 1st contestant Mauldin 2nd contestant Ray Eat a hot and ready and water Winner will win the admiration of coach Guzman (ultimately, the friends of Ray and Mauldin steal theirpizza and everyone wins) DEVO by Ray Zhang John 4 My food is to do the will of him… Ray was a seed on the other side of earth People took care of seed The Farm of knights nurtured Ray Prayer is water Gospel is sunshine Eventually he blossomed into a Flower Until he no bears Fruit Jesus brings new seeds to the farm One sows and another reaps “Are the farmers ready?” Welcome Knights Lore with Dan West “uuuum.” Once upon a time Dan gathered this secondhand (lions) storyfrom a Knights root beer social back when that was a thing. Peter Shipman is the name of our protagonist this week. Peter did not come from religious background and there areother stories to corroborate this fact but now is not the time to tell of thosedark days. At a Knights retreat of yore ye old knights were singingsongs around a camp fire when the older gentleman who was the guest orator ofthe evening happened to talk to Peter Shipman. The orator needed a knight,someone who understood the culture of these events to wrap things up so he saidto Peter, “Hey, at the end, when its time to close, can you do that?” “Doing that” is hardly the term for what Peter did. After a session of Prayer and confession where the deepestdarknesses and lightest luminescenses of spirituality where found, Peter feltthat it was time. Out of the assembly Peter piped, “Guys, I have something toconfess.” Pause. And then Peter continued, “Sometimes I wipe from the front. And you know what? It really just makes a mess of things.” Laughter eruption. The evening’s old man orator tells everyone to settle down.And he begins to “wrap things up.” He begins praying making sure tospecifically pray for Peter. Sometime later after this incedent a group of boys made Peterprove he wiped from the front. And Dan can attest, “Peter Shipman does in fact wipe from the front, and itdoes, in fact, make a mess of things.” Spiritual Life Rainbow Bridge (bridging the gap between everyone) Invite people to go places with you. Planning a retreat Oct. 12 weekend after midterm to Heber Springs. Go in the morningand be back at 5pm. Relay for life pay $10 you can still sign up Athletics A-team 9 o’clock playing BOX B and C play Thursday Water Polo moved to Wed. Logan has stickers $2 for large $.50 for small Baroness Get him to reimburse you for reciepts Duke Quiet for an hour Try to do pledgenames bring jerseys Mon DGR cookout with skit Not real workout 25 minutes for their banner Reid with knights symbol devo under stands Tuesday history walk with sponsors Song poem constitution Pledge bro for 1 min Wed pic at 5pm Armor Thurs. Joust 5-7 Friday for content Who you want to be a lord knight with Visitation coming up Don’t talk about Pledge week keep it a mystery The Room do resumes “Do not eat my strawberry cake” Be praying for new boys Voting Taking 36 of 68 (but you only get 30 votes) (A is yes B isno) Quotables “besides his skin color…” –Lively (we know who he wastalking about) “Just a fun guy to mess around with.” –Sam Elander (talkingabout who knows) “F11” –Ray Zhang “He’s just really weird…kind like me.” –Carson W (Talkingabout Brent) “If he couldn’t get in knights, I will cry.” (talking aboutKent) -Rick Philpot update This just in… Tin broke his plate in the caf.